zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Morton Waypost (Bio)
Morton Waypost is an undead male Garo construct from The Interloper War season 3. He is the same physical body as Sirius Fulmaren, but is inhabited and controlled by Ratnis of the Ma. As of Day 2 in Interloper War Season 3, the Morton personality ceased to exist when Sirius was able to resurrect and take his body back. Appearance Morton has two forms. He rose from the grave as a Garo, but has the capability to "shed" his cloak, growing several feet taller and appearing like a normal hylian/humanoid. This human form is always male, but his hair color and facial features may vary. What remains identifiable between human forms is a tattoo of twin Garo blades on his wrist. He tries to keep this hidden when in human form so he is not identified. Companion NPC Morton is possessed and under control 100% by the entity known as Ratnis. Inventory Morton carries with him the standard Garo blades and nothing else. Strengths & Abilities Morton can summon a ring of fire, and move in such a way that leaves after-images, disorienting foes from his exact location or direction. He is quick and agile in Garo form, with precision strikes. He is strong in the typical sense a Garo would be. He has some shadow magic enhancing his stamina and letting him vanish when escaping. He can change his facial features and hair color on command, but is unable to change the rest of his body at all. Weaknesses While his Stamina can endure for some time, Morton is fragile like most Garo, and must retreat after taking too much damage. His possessor, Ratnis, is weak to light based magic, as is the Garo form itself. Character Backstory Morton Waypost rises from the grave of a man named Sirius Fulmaren on Day 1 of Interloper War Season 3. The events of his rising will be covered in his opening post. He will initially have no memories of his previous life, and will be possessed by a demon Ma known as Ratnis. Future Version of Morton Morton Waypost was first introduced in Epoch of Disharmony's Battle of Disharmony. However, this version of Morton claims to be from the year 2200-AD in an alternate future where Sirius Fulmaren did not die in the year 2108. It's important to note that these are the words of Morton, and cannot be verified. This Morton was working with Kokage, though their exact motives were not clear. Morton went back in time and allowed Sirius to use his Lunar Notebook to hold the soul of Bernard Kotaro. After the events at The Battle of Disharmony, these versions of Morton and Kokage were not seen again. A future version of Morton was seen again during Severa Fulmaren's Alternate Universe journey. He assisted Severa and her allies to escape an undead ghost ship. It's unconfirmed if this was the same Morton or if it was one from a parallel reality. Category:Undead Category:Stache19 Category:Lunar Category:Garo Category:Ma Category:Ratnis Category:IWS3 Player Characters Category:Morton Waypost Category:Sirius Fulmaren